Family Affair
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella's boyfriend assaults her and that's when she learns that her roommate is part of a Mafia family. Now she's part of that family too. they protect their own after all Mob Emmett/Bella
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

"Bella what happened?" Alice gasped. As she saw her roommate stumble into the apartment. Her face was covered in bruises and it was clear her arm was broken. Blood was oozing from her forehead, and her lip was busted.

"Jam..es..." the word came out garbled.

"I'm kill him." Alice growled getting Bella to the couch and setting her down. "You need to go to the police and to the hospital." Alice insisted.

Bella shook her head. "No." she was still having difficulty speaking.

"Why not?"

Bella motioned towards a pad of paper and a pencil which Alice passed to her. Luckily it wasn't Bella' s dominate arm that was broken.

**The cops don't care you know how powerful his father is. I told them last time he broke my hand and they did nothing he just told them I caught it in the door.**

"He's done this before." Alice shrieked. Bella gave a shaky nod.

**Last year before I moved in with you.**

Why didn't you tell me?"

**He said he'd kill me if I told anyone else. I believe him. ** She shivered. **That's why I stayed with him I feared for my life. **

"Oh Bella." Alice put her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle a sob.

"Fine. We won't go to the police or the hospital but let me at least call a doctor." A steely look came over Alice's eyes. "James isn't going to get away with this though Bella mark my words."

**Don't put yourself in danger. **Bella scribbled down getting an eerie chuckle from Alice.

"Oh don't worry he won't touch me. My brother's will make sure of that. Now can I call a doctor?"

"**How do you know a doctor that will come to the apartment?**

Bella there is so much about me you don't know. I think it might be time to let you in on a few secrets but believe me you are safe, do you trust me?" Bella nodded. "Okay then give me a moment I have to make some phone calls. With that Alice stood up and went to her room. She grabbed her emergency cell phone and called Emmett's emergency phone.

Emmett Cullen was sitting in his office over looking New York when the shrill tone of his emergency phone went off. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the number on the display screen.

"Alice what's wrong?" He demanded. He knew that if she was calling on this line then there was no time for pleasantries.

"It's my roommate Bella. Her boyfriend has assaulted her and this isn't the first time. He has threatened to kill her if she tries to go to the cops or leave him. Last time the cops didn't believe her and believed his story that she hurt herself in an accident.

"Assaulted her how?" Emmett demanded.

Her face is busted up . her arm looks broken I'm not sure if she has any other injuries she is having difficulty talking as is writing everything down." She heard a growl come from the other end of the phone.

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

"I don't know." Alice whispered horrified she hadn't even thought of that possibility. "She said last time he broke her hand."

"His name is James Hunter right?"

"Yes." Alice swallowed. "I never really liked him he gave me the creeps but Bella seemed to love him and he didn't give me any actual reason to hate him but now…"

"But now he must be eliminated." Emmett finished the sentence.

"His father is powerful though maybe more powerful then you." She whispered thinking of the elder Hunter. She heard Emmett snort.

"He is a coward who likes to throw his money around. Two can play at that game. Don't worry James Hunter will be taken care of and no one will ever know what really happened." Emmett assured her.

"I also need you to send Garrett to the apartment Bella is refusing to go to the hospital but she needs medical attention."

"Okay I'll send him to you. Alice Bella is going to have questions is she trustworthy?"

"You know she is." Alice seethed.

"I don't know her that well I've met her a few times and of course her back-ground check came up clean. When we ran it before she moved in but you are the one who lives with her every day so I'm saying Mary Alice Cullen can she be trusted with the truth?"

"Yes, well she may freak out for a moment but at this point I think she will do anything to get James out of her life and with her being an Orphan she won't feel the need to protect anyone."

"Okay Alice I'm trusting you, Garrett will be there soon. After he patches Bella up, I want you to both go to mom and dad's do you understand?"

"Yes Emmett ." Alice nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay Alice throw your phone away as soon as you get off and I'll be getting both of us new emergency phones.

"Right." Alice said knowing protocol. She hung up her phone and then wiped it down before smashing it into a bunch of pieces and throwing it in a trash bag. She put it by the door and then went to Bella. "Okay Bella the Cullen family doctor is coming here. After he fixes you up, we'll be going to my parents house to be safe."

**Alice I can't put you out like that. ** Bella wrote down.

"It's no problem believe me." Alice assured her. Just then a knock came on the door. Alice hurried to it. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Garrett." The word floated through the door.

Alice opened the door and pulled the doctor into the apartment. "Thank you for coming on short notice Garrett." Alice said. "This is Bella." She led him forward and she knew Garrett was trying not to grimace at what Bella looked like.

"Okay Miss Bella my name is Garrett and I'm going to fix you up. I know this is a delicate question but I need to know did he sexually assault you?" Bella grabbed the paper.

**He tried that's when he got really angry because he couldn't and then he strangled me and broke my arm. I fought him and I got away. I scratched up his face.** She pushed the paper towards the doctor who read it.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered well Alice once again tried to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"Oh Bella." She whispered.

"Emmett is not going to be happy about this." Garrett muttered.

"Okay young lady we are going to fix up your arm. You're going to need a cast and a few stiches on your forehead. He fixed up her arm. Stitched up her forehead and looked at her throat. "Okay your voice needs at least two days to rest. Which this being Friday should help" He advised Bella. "Miss Cullen is this it?" he nodded towards the bag with the broken phone.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay, Embry is down stairs to take you to your parents are you two ready?"

Bella grabbed a pen and the paper again. **I need to get some clothes. **

"Don't worry about that I have plenty of clothes that you can wear you can be my newest test model for the new line." Alice told her.

Bella was too tired to fight. She just shrugged and stood up. She followed Alice downstairs and got into an SVU driven by who must be Embry.

As the girls were driven to the Cullen compound Emmett Cullen was getting everything settled for what would need to be done later that night.

He was seething at what happened to the young woman who was his sister's roommate and even more when he got the full report from Garrett. "It's not pleasant boss." He warned handing over his findings and some pictures he had taken of Bella.

Emmett growled and threw the papers. "How are we doing this?" Edward asked Jasper by his side.

"We are making it look like a suicide. Where is Seth? he will forge the suicide note. Soon Seth was coming forward and Emmett gave him a sample of James Hunter's handwriting no one dared ask how he'd even came to acquire such a thing. Emmett had his ways.

James never saw it coming. He was grabbed. The gun forced in his hand and the trigger pulled. Once he was assured to be dead. The letter was dropped by his side his finger prints pressed into the paper. Emmett made sure that he wouldn't be found for a last a month give Bella time to heal before the cops came to question her.

"That should cover it." Emmett said, and everyone know that Emmett wouldn't get caught because he was ruthless and he was meticulous and he didn't make mistakes.

Carlisle had stepped down after seeing how well Emmett could run things. He was always ten steps ahead of law enforcement and kept all his dealings legit well the ones anyone could find anyway.

As James's dead body was left to rot. Bella and Alice were inside the Cullen residents.

"Oh you poor dear." Esme cooed over the younger woman.

**Alice not that I don't apricate all of this but what is really going on it's all so clandestine. **Bella wrote down.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Bella what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to take but I promise you, you're safe.

**Now you're really scaring me**

"Bella what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else is that clear? Bella nodded, "Okay," Alice took a deep breath. "My brother, Emmett you remember him, right?" Again, Bella nodded. "He is a mob boss. All the males in my family are part of the mob."

Bella's eyes got wide. **Holy shit** she wrote. **Wait does that mean….**

"Don't write it down Bella yes Emmett has taken care of your little problem he should be here any moment with my other brother and Jasper to tell us what our story is going to be when the cops show up at the apartment.

Bella just mutely nodded. She didn't even try to write anything down. Her mind was whirling with all the information she'd just been given. Just then the door opened and three men walked through causing her to jump.

"Bella." She looked up to see a large man with curly brown hair. He was Emmett she remembered him from the few times she'd met him at the apartment. She didn't say anything her mind was still whirling with the information Alice had just given her. Emmett sat down next to her and she tried not to cringe.

**Hi** Bella wrote.

She got a smile from Emmett and it eased the harsh lines on his face. It reminded her of the guy she'd met before the carefree goofball that was Alice's eldest brother. Not the ruthless killer that was standing in front of her. "This is my brother Edward you've met him before and I'm sure you remember Jasper.

Bella gave a small smile to her roommate's boyfriend. She nodded. "Jas." Alice whispered going into his arms. He held her close as they both watched Emmett talking to Bella.

"Okay Bella I want you too know that your problem is taken care of. Alice come here please." He motioned towards his sister. Alice sat down beside Bella waiting to see what her brother would say. "We have made it look like a suicide that he killed himself because you two broke up. Now we've assured that he won't be found for some time. That will give you some time to heal." He grimaced at her injuries and it was a bit shocking for her. He was disturbed by her injuries well at the same time talking of killing someone.

"You two will need to act normal like you know nothing." Edward put in.

"I'm going to be staying at the apartment with you until it's all settled." Jasper added.

Bella let out a breath she had no idea she'd been holding. She felt her hands shaking. "Hey." Emmett said causing her to look up at him. "You are safe okay we won't let anything happen to you, you're one of us now."

"I think Bella could use some sleep." Esme cut in noticing the destress and weariness on the younger woman's face.

**Yes thank you** Bella wrote.

"I'll get you some PJ's." Alice said racing up the stairs. Bella followed Esme up the stairs and was soon situated in a luxurious room. Bella nodded her head in thanks when Alice handed her the PJ's.

"Get some rest dear and let me know if you need anything." Esme instructed her. With that she closed the door and Bella was left alone. She changed and crawled into the big bed. She let a tear fall. How had she landed here?" how had she allowed James to bring her to this place, this place where someone had murdered for her and she didn't even feel guilty about it. She shut her eyes trying to numb herself to the whole situation and get some semblance of sleep.

That night everyone stayed at the Cullen residents Rosalie Edward's wife even came over so that he was sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Rose asked when she came through the Cullen doorway. Edward took her into his arms and held her close. He whispered to her what had happened. She gasped. "That is horrible." He pulled her back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"She's safe now. We made sure of that."

"Still." Rose bit her lip. She herself knew what it was like to be in an abusive relationship and it broke her heart to know another woman had also went through that. She would an ally in the corner of that other woman. She would protect her with her life. Just like the other Cullens. She was one of them fully now.

They just needed to feel close to each other. One of their own had been attacked. Even if Bella hadn't known she was one of them. They had always considered her since the day she moved in with Alice and they cared for their own. Esme had filled Carlisle in on what had happened and he just said. "That poor girl."

Nothing would ever be the same for Bella Swan after that day. She was now and fully in the world of the Cullen Mafia Family.

A/N so I have been trying to get this storyline write for like a week now. At first it was going to be a Bella/Edward story but there are so many mobward/Bella stories so why not an Emmett/Bella Mob story. I'm out of my depth with this story so if you want more please let me know. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

The morning sun filtered through the bedroom and Bella found herself waking up, had it all been a dream, she sat up and looked around her, no not a dream. Alice's family really was in the Mafia.

"Holy shit." Bella muttered. Then she gasp. She had forgotten not to talk and now her throat was killing her. She flipped back the covers, and got of the bed. The heaviness of the cast on her arm seemingly weighing her down. She let her feet land on the plush carpet and walked across the bedroom. She looked down at herself clad in PJ's and figured walking around like that wasn't the most appropriate thing she could do.

She bit her lip and looked around, she didn't see any clothes though. She felt like she was in a odd situation right now. Then a knock came on the door.

"It's me let me in." Alice's voice came through the door.

Bella hurried forward and opened the door to see her friend on the other side. Bella mimed using a pen and paper and Alice passed her both required objects.

**So it wasn't all a dream then. **

"No," Alice said sadly, "It wasn't. I brought you some clothes to change into, just leave the PJ's by the door and come down stairs breakfast is ready.

Bella just nodded. After Alice left she discarded the pj's into a pile and changed into the clothes Alice had brought her. She wondered if she could take a shower anytime soon. She looked down disdainfully at the cast on her arm. She felt dirty, she felt gross. She wanted to wash all the bad memories away.

As soon as she was dressed and her hair was in some semblance of control she ventured out of the room and hoped she could find her way to the dinning area without getting lost, because man that would be embarrassing.

Bella found her way down stairs. Only getting turned around one time, at least no one had saw her. She figured that was a plus.

"Oh there you are." Esme said spotting Bella in the doorway. "We have some bacon eggs, and toast. Help yourself." She motioned to the table filled with food.

Bella just nodded taking a seat but not really looking at anyone. She put some food on her plate and tried to eat it but noticed swallowing was a little difficult so she just nibbled on the food on her plate.

"Is everything okay?" a blond who Bella was almost positive was Rosalie, Edwards wife asked.

"I think the food is aggravating her throat." Alice said.

Bella nodrkded.

"Oh, dear I can make you some oatmeal if you want." Esme offered. Bella just shook her head and took a small scoop of eggs.

"Here you go." Alice put a pad of paper and a pen in front of Bella.

**Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to talk tomorrow**

"Don't strain yourself." Alice advised.

**I guess we can be thankful it's summer, I don't know how I'd explain all of this to a classroom of children. **

"Yeah that one might be tricky." Alice agreed. "We're going to stay here tonight and then go back home tomorrow and just act like everything is normal. When the cops come, they won't have any reason to suspect us."

**Can anything really be normal after this.** Bella then made a giant sweeping motion encompassing her whole surroundings.

"I know it's difficult but you'll get used to it." Alice assured her. Bella wasn't really sure she wanted to get used to it. This world was so foreign to her.

Bella pushed away the plate and looked around noticing it was only the women in the room. **Where are the men?**

"Work." Rosalie put in.

**On a Saturday?**

"That's not unusual." Alice shrugged.

"Carman we're ready to clear the table." Esme called and Bella watched as a young woman in a maids uniform came out. The young woman quickly gathered the dishes and was gone before Bella really had a chance to register her existence.

"That's Carman, she's our cook Kate's daughter." Alice supplied.

A maid, a cook. The Mafia, Bella had known Alice for awhile lived with her and yet there was so much she hadn't known about the woman she had considered a friend. That really hurt. She had trusted Alice, now she wasn't so sure.

Alice watched the emotions play across her friends face, she could see she was struggling. She felt horrible for dragging her into this mess, she knew she must be feeling betrayed. Alice knew she would be, but Alice had been raised to never speak of her connections. Never bring people home. She had moved out of the Cullen mansion only a year ago and that's when she'd found Bella, Bella who had made her feel almost normal for a tiny amount of time. Now she'd pulled Bella into her dark and twisted world.

As the woman exited the dinning room, the men were in their respective offices. Emmett was contemplating one Isabella Swan. The poor woman looked spoked but could he blame her being told that your roommates whole family was involved in the mafia.

"Mr. Cullen your five o clock is here." His blond assistant came in fluttering her eye lashes at him. Emmett just ignored her as he did ever day she tried to flirt with him. He really did have to find a new assistant he just didn't have the time or patience for it.

"Show him in Lauren." Emmett sighed scrubbing his hands over his face and putting his game face on. Time to talk to a client. He was a top rated attorney . They all were that was their legit jobs and the reason they knew how to get around the cops detection.

"Right Mr. Cullen." She cooed and he tried not to roll his eyes. Yeah he really needed a new assistant. Soon his new client had come and gone. He stood up and stretched, he needed caffeine. He really hoped one of the assistants were smart enough to make the coffee that morning.

He walked out of his office and into the break room that's when he noticed the coffee pot sat empty. "God Fucking damn it." He shouted.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Jasper asked coming around the corner.

"No coffee." Emmett grumbled.

"Well there is a Starbucks just around the corner." Jasper pointed out.

"That may be." Emmett bit out, but there are people around here who get paid good money to make some fucking coffee." He said loudly enough that all the assistants on the floor were made aware that their boss was not please.

"Emmett you are scaring the assistants." Carlisle said coming into the office.

"Why are you even here didn't you retire." He growled. Storming out of the break room.

"I had a consult with Edward." Carlisle shrugged.

"He's just wound up I think he wasn't expecting to care so much about what happened yesterday."

"Hmm." Carlisle thought about the prospect. "You think he cares about her?"

"I think he hates to see innocent people hurt and she's Alice's friend so…" Jasper shrugged.

"Hey has anyone seen Emmett I Need his take on something." Edward said coming into the room.

"He went to get coffee and he isn't in a good mood so I'd stay out of his way." Jasper advised.

"Because we don't have coffee." Edward scrunched up his forehead, "That's like a daily accurance around her.

"Yeah son that might be one of the problems." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well I hope he brings me some." Edward said leaving the room and heading back to his office. He turned back around. "Oh if you see Emmett don't forget to tell him I Need to see him.

"Sure." Jasper agreed.

"Well I'm going home to Esme I heard Kate was making Roast Duck and pasta Salad for lunch.

"You're making me hungry." Jasper groaned.

Meanwhile Emmett found himself in a long ass line at the coffee shop. "Lauren is for sure getting fired over this." He grumbled to himself. Finally he found himself facing the barista.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Four Venti Americano's." he ordered.

"Coming right up." Soon he was on his way back to the office sipping his coffee and feeling maybe marginally better.

"Hey." He said to Jasper as he came into the office, "I got you some coffee." He passed one off to him. "Where is my father?"

"He went home something about roast duck for lunch."

"Ooh Kate's roast duck is amazing." Emmett groaned.

"Yeah okay then, anyway Edward is looking for you."

"Thanks for the message." Emmett headed towards Edwards office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Edward called out.

"Hey Jasper said you wanted to speak to me, plus I come with coffee." He sat one down on the desk.

"Thanks." Edwards sighed. They talked about the case Edward needed help on and then Emmett headed back to his office. He glared at Lauren on his way through.

At the end of the day he came out of his office meeting Jasper and Edward on their way out also. "Okay we're all going back to mom and dads." Emmett instructed. Then back to our regularly scheduled programming Tomorrow when the girls go home. "

"Right. Then I'm going home with them is that correct?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, you are Alice's boyfriend so you staying there won't raise any eyebrows." Emmett said as they slipped inside the limo. "Embry home please.' Emmett requested.

"On it boss." Embry said driving towards the Cullen mansion.

"Okay boys lets go in and see what trouble those girls got into today." Emmett joked.

"He thinks he's hilarious." Edward sighed.

"Hey I am." Emmett protested.

"Sure." Jasper chucked as they walked into the house. They were home. One day down. And their plan was still intact. They really didn't have to fear that it would change but they had also learned to think on their feet. Things could change on a dime and all of them knew that.

Bella watched the three men walk in. her heart was racing, she knew they wouldn't hurt her but a part of her was still frightened of them. Hell who wouldn't be she assured herself. She'd briefly talked to Carlisle when he'd came home for lunch but he'd quickly went off to his office and the women had disbursed to all the corners of the house.

Bell had found herself in the library and had only came out when she'd heard the door open.

"Hello." She jumped a little at Emmett addressing her. She nodded her head back in greeting.

"Oh that's right you can't speak." He said in sympathy. Bella just shrugged.

"Oh good you boys are here. You are staying the night right?" Esme asked bustling into the foyer.

"Yes Ma." Edward assured her.

"Oh Bella you found the library I see." Esme said observing the book in the younger woman's hand.

Bella nodded clutching the book to her chest. "What book do you have?" Jasper asked wondering if he could pull this girl out of her shell. Bella was usually bubbly but he couldn't blame her for looking shell shocked.

She held up the book. "Oh pride and prejudice." Edward said. "I remember Alice getting that book for her thirteenth birthday.

"Well all it's time for dinner." Esme instructed. They all shuffled into the dining room. Bella sat the book down on a side table in the hallway before taking her own seat. She'd try to eat something, her stomach was protesting that she'd eaten too little that day, but really she just wanted to sleep, to forget. She looked up and caught Emmett's eyes. So soft so warm, yet so frightening. She looked back down at her plate and willed the thoughts out of her mind.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep sending the reviews in really helps motivate. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next up the girls go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

After dinner Bella excused herself and picked up her book from the side table where she'd left it. She found herself back in the library and curled up to read. She didn't notice Emmett watching her.

"Mind if I join you?"

She jumped slightly dropping the book in her lap. She nodded, She picked up the book and tried to read again, trying to ignore Emmett beside her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. As he sat down beside her. She didn't look up from her book or acknowledge his words.

She sighed and shut her book standing up and putting it on the shelf. "I'm going to bed." She sighed. She walked out, Emmett watching her retreating form. "You idiot." He silently berated himself she can't talk. He felt like a true idiot.

"You okay?" he looked up to see his sister standing in front of him. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been sitting there.

"Yeah." He stood up. "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow sis." He kissed her cheek and went to walk out. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

"She is scared." She whispered. We went from this nice family to the Mafia. She doesn't' know what to think and I'm really afraid I'm going to lose my friend." Alice shivered slightly.

Emmett turned to his sister and gathered her into his arms. "I think she's stronger then we're all giving her credit for." He told his baby sister.

"Oh she's strong I know that but her dad was a sheriff who was killed in a shootout with a criminal."

"that may be true." Emmett acknowledged "But she's also seen the bad side of the police when she went to them last time that son of a bitch hurt her and they didn't believe her." He felt the angry boiling in his very soul.

"I just wanted a little bit of normal." Alice sighed sadly.

"I know." Emmett soothed, get some rest Pixie,"

"Night Em love you." She hugged him tightly and then left. He sat down on the couch and without even realizing it his fingers were tapping on the arm of the couch.

"Hey Em." Jasper said walking into the room. "Emmett." He waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh… What?"

"You were like a million miles away." Jasper chuckled.

"listen I want Paul and Jared to be watching the apartment until this case is officially closed.

"What don't you trust me to take care of them?" Jasper asked slightly offended.

"Of course, I do, but you have to work. Bella is off for the summer and Alice works from home more often then she does from her store so it just makes sense." He felt so tired. He hadn't felt this emotionally invested in something in a long time.

"Okay Emmett if that's what you want I'll talk to the guys. But you know Maybe, just maybe you could ask Bella to be your new assistant. I know you're about to snap and fire Lauren."

"Her arm is fucking broken you moron and by the time it's mostly healed, well I don't know." He got up and found the scotch pouring himself a glass and looking over at Jasper who nodded. So two glasses in hand Emmett sat back down. "I'll think about it." He conceded, "But not before this is all closed up don't want anything looking fishy. Can't have out and about with a broken arm.

"Well you're her best friends brother so nothing fishy there and well I think most people who know Bella, know she's clumsy so I think we can get away with saying she fell down the stairs. Not like Garrett can't fabricate some medical files." Jasper shrugged and stood up. "just something to consider."

"Yeah Just something to consider." Emmett muttered throwing back the rest of the scotch. He put the glass down and shut off the light before heading to his own room for what he knew was going to be a long restless night.

The next morning bright and early Alice was at Bella's bedroom door. Bella tried her voice tenetivly and found she could actually talk without pain.

"Bella are you ready to go? Alice asked her friend.

"Yeah I guess." Bella sighed. It would feel foreign being back in their apartment after the whirlwind that had been the last few days.

"You can talk." Alice clapped her hands and jumped and down.

"I can." Agreed Bella a slight smile on her face even as the nervous shown through.

"Bella there is no need to be worried, Jasper will be coming with us."

Bella's shoulder's slumped. "Yeah it's just…." She trailed off and sat down on the bed.

"Bella." Alice sat down beside her.

"I don't know what to think." Bella confided. You were always just my friend Alice, my roommate someone I thought I knew, now I find out that you have this whole hidden life I knew nothing about and it's as part of the Mafia which should scare me, but at the same time you saved me. You saw me hurt and you protected me. For that I'll always be grateful to you, to your whole family. I don't want to lose you I don't think I could even if I wanted to now. We share something so fundamental at this moment. I'm just so conflicted."

"Bella I understand, I grew up surrounded by this life, I knew things no child should know, but I also knew that I was safe, I was loved, I was protected. I am sad that I had to drag you into this life that I live. I just wanted to be a normal woman, living my life with a roommate, I guess that was never meant to be." She sighed sadly. "I'm not blaming you Bella but I wish you had told us earlier what James did to you. I wish I could have saved you sooner."

"Alice it's not your fault." Bella turned sharply to her friend. I hide it all so well, I didn't want anyone to. I think you know about hiding secrets. She cracked a smile.

"Yeah a little." Alice snorted.

"Okay lets go home." Bella jumped off the bed and walked out the door. Alice watched her a little surprised at the way she's just jumped back. She quickly followed her friend and found her in the foyer.

"Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme dear."

"Right Esme, thank you for your hospitality." Bella said giving the older woman a light hug.

"Of course, you are always welcome Bella." Esme assured her daughters friend. Now with Bella knowing their secret she was sure they'd be seeing more of the woman around.

"We're taking the car back." Alice nodded towards the SVU, "Embry is driving."

"Of course he is." Bella rolled her eyes and got into the back seat. As they started to drive away Bella noticed another car following them. "Alice why is that other car following us?" she felt her heart rate pick up.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she looked out the back window. "Son of a bitch." She muttered.

"What is it?"

"Emmett put the pack on us."

"The pack?"

"Yeah that's what I can the surveillance team I mean Embry is kind of part but mostly he does the driving those two back there." She threw her hand backward as if Bella wouldn't know who she was talking about. "Are Paul and Jared, there are a few others involved but anyway looks like Emmett is worried so we're under surveillance. Ooh Jasper will be hearing from later, you mark my words."

Bella swallowed, her throat once again feeling sore. "So we're safe… right."

"Oh of course." Alice assured her. I'm just miffed at the extra babysitters. They are good guys never fear."

"Okay." Bella turned back around and sunk farther into the seat. Alice saw her worrying her bottom lip and knew she was upset but didn't know what else to say to assure her. Soon they were pulling up in front of their apartment.

"Do you need anything?" Alice asked before she headed to her room once they were inside the apartment.

"Um if you could help me wash my hair later that would be great. I'm just going to sponge off but can't get this stupid cast wet." She grumbled. Glaring down at the offending object.

"Of course just give me a moment to settle some things and then I'm at your service."

"Thanks." Bella said going to her room and gathering a few things. She went to the bathroom and sponged off changing into her fresh clothes before a knock came on the door. "Come in." Bella called out."

"You ready?"

"Yep lets get this headache over with." Bella's hair was soon washed and she was sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her head. "They still out there?" she asked Alice who had been peering out the window.

"Yes." Alice huffed. "Not that I expected anything different but still." She glared out the window, like she actually thought the two men could see her. She sat on the couch pouting. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Jazz."

Bella felt her heart rate go up again. "Is that safe." She hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. you would right something like in a text what if his phone is taken for some reason?"

"Oh Bella, you just have to know how to word things it's fine." She took her phone back up and sent out a quick text.

**I saw Paul and Jared, we have things to talk about Mister.** She showed the message to Bella. "See nothing here that would ring any bells." She hit send. "We do have emergency cells and you'll get one too, we also have land lines. Well this house doesn't because I Didn't want you suspicious but now we'll get one."

Bella just shook her head realizing how normal this whole game was to Alice and how much she still had to learn.

"Dude we are screwed." Jasper said coming into Emmett's office.

"What why?"

Jasper put his phone down showing Emmett Alice's text. Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Oh don't pretend like you're not scared of her." Jasper huffed.

"Yeah we probably should have told her but hey what can you do now."

"I have to go stay with her." Jasper whined.

"Oooh scared of the girlfriend." Emmett laughed again. "I'm sure you can figure someway to make it up to her. Which reminds me." Emmett opened his desk drawer and pulled out two cell phones. "Here is Alice's new phone and one for Bella all of our numbers are programed in. including my new one."

Jasper nodded and pocketed the phones. "Okay. Is there anything else you need me here for if not I was thinking to leave early so I could relieve the boys and stop the pissed off Pixie."

"Go one, oh and also tell Alice I sat up the phone installation for her."

"The what?"

" the land line installation now she can have one." Emmett reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah right." He walked out of the building and got into his car headed towards the girl's apartment. He saw Paul and Jared and waved them off letting them know it was okay for them to leave their posts.

"Jasper's here." Alice said from her perch by the window.

"Good that means you can stop looking out that stupid window." Bella huffed, you would think it would be Bella looking out the window worrying but no it was Alice the Mafia Princess.

"I just hate being lied too."

"You weren't lied too." Jasper said coming into the apartment.

"Oh really I wasn't?" she raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"No you just weren't told to be lied to you, you had to ask and we tell you no Alice we aren't having you watched.

"Why I…" Alice sputtered. Bella was sure she wanted to jump up down in anger. "And I'm guessing we can't really leave the apartment for much?"

"We you can and should go about your normal routine but with Bella's bruises and broken arm I'd try to cover it as much as possible so no one is suspicious for now. "

"I don't even want to leave." Bella sighed. "Do you think we could order in." Usually Bella would offer to cook but she just couldn't muster her usual enthusiasm for the task.

"Sure." Jasper said he randomly picked out a menu form the stack the girls had and they all agreed and picked out what they wanted with Jasper making the order. "Oh yeah here are your new phones girls." Jasper tossed them to them.

Alice put hers away and Bella stared down at hers, here she was with an emergency phone to call the mafia. Oh how her life had changed. "Uh thanks I guess." Bella said.

"Emmett also said he set up an installation for your new phone." Alice just nodded and it was kind of silent until the food was delivered.

Bella found herself just picking at her food. Finally she had enough pushed her food away and stood up. She went to the fridge and put it in before she walked back into the living room. "I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning."

"night Bella." Alice said and Jasper nodded his head. He felt so weird to know that Bella knew their secret know. That would take some getting used to.

Bella went to her room closed the door changed her clothes and climbed into bed. Would tonight's rest be peaceful. She doubted it. No use fretting about it though. Tomorrow was another day in this twisted web that was her new normal.

A.N thanks for all the reviews favs and follows. Please continue with them all. It's great motivation Reviews=Love. until next time have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

A week after James went "missing" the cop finally showed up at Bella and Alice's door. "Miss Swan it is correct that you were dating Mr. James Hunter?

"Yes." Bella nodded, willing her heart not to beat so fast.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"A week or so ago. We broke up. He wasn't happy that I was leaving and he stormed away. I haven't heard from him since, then again I also changed my number." Bella shrugged. Thankful that Alice had had the foresight to have her phone number changed.

"And what happened to your arm?" the police officer nodded down at Bella's casted arm.

"Oh I'm just so clumsy a few days ago I feel down some stairs and broke it. You can check my medical records if you want." Again she sent up a thankful thought that Garrett and Carlisle had fabricated the records for her.

"Does anyone else live here with you Miss Swan?"

"My roommate Alice Cullen, her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock stays here sometimes too that's it." She made her face blank and impassive.

"We'll be in touch Miss Swan if you hear from Mr. Hunter please let him know his family is worried" the officer requested.

"I'm sure I won't hear from him. I made it clear I wanted nothing else to do with him the last time I saw him, but if by some chance I do see him I'll pass on the message."

With that the police left and Bella closed the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door letting out a deep breath. She felt herself start to shake. She'd made it through. She'd kept her facts straight and she'd made it.

"Are they gone?" Alice asked coming out of her bedroom.

"Yeah." Bella released a breath.

"Okay, step one down. You did good Bella." Alice assured her.

"Yeah a good thing you convinced me to change my number."

"Always have good deniability." Alice said with a nod.

"I just wish it was all over with." She shivered.

"I know you do." Alice put her hand gently on her shoulder. It will all be over soon." She assured.

"I don't know." Bella shook her head.

"Just trust me." Alice said quietly. Just then a knock came on the door. Both women jumped. "Who is it?" Alice called out.

"Embry." The words came through the door.

Alice put her hand over her heart and opened the door. "You scared us." She hissed.

"Sorry but boss man wants to see you both at the firm."

"Why?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I just deliver the messages." Embry shrugged. Alice's lips firmed into a line.

"Maybe we should make you deliver the message that we're not going." She huffed.

Embry's eyes got huge. "Please don't do that." He pleaded.

"You are lucky I kind of like you and am not in a piss off big brother mode right now." Alice sassed back. "Let me grab my purse." She turned. "Bella come one grab your purse I guess we're going to the firm."

"The firm what the hell is that?" Bella hissed.

"the law firm my brothers and Jasper run." Alice arched her eyebrow.

"Oh."

"What did you think it was?" Alice snickered.

"With your family who knows." Bella defended herself. Turning and hurrying to grab her purse and coat. "Okay I'm ready." The two women followed Embry out of the apartment locking it behind them. Getting into the SVU Bella watched the sky line pass them by before pulling up to a tall building.

"Well "we're here." Alice said. Looking out the window.

"And we're waiting for?"

"Embry to open the door."

Bella just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "There now was that so hard. She stalked out of the car and Alice hopped out trying to catch up with her. She stormed into the building and found a woman sitting at a reception desk. "Emmett Cullen's office." She snapped.

"And you are?" the red head looked at her with a bored look.

"She's with me and no need to tell us where it is." Alice said trying to catch her breath as she finally caught up to Bella.

"Oh Miss Cullen. I'll let him know you're on your way."

"Right you do that. Bella slow down." Alice huffed, "you don't even know where you're going."

"Well show me then." Bella turned back and glared. She hated how much her life was now out of her control.

"Come on." Alice rolled her eyes and lead Bella to an elevator pushing the correct button when they were inside the car. They stood silently by each other as the elevator went up. When they came to the floor they got out and Alice led Bella to an office she didn't even bother knocking just pushed the door open.

"Alice." Emmett said looking up at his sister.

"Emmett." She said.

"Yeah Emmett." Bella glared.

"What's wrong with her?" he sighed.

"Oh Bella just has her panties in a bunch." Alice snickered.

"I do not." Bella snapped taking a seat across from Emmett and crossing her arms.

"Sure." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call us here Emmett." Bella huffed.

"I heard the police were at your door so I thought I'd see how it all went.

"And you couldn't just call?"

"Not about this, plus I wanted to offer you a job for the summer." He said looking straight at Bella.

"What kind of job." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"As my assistant. My current one isn't that great." He looked towards the door and glared even though Lauren couldn't actually see him.

"I hope you don't talk about sensitive topics in front of the woman if you're planning on firing her." Bella pointed out.

"Don't worry I don't say anything too important to her and even if I did I think all that bleach she uses on her hair has gotten to her brain." He sneered. "Anyway I need someone I can count on I know you have a job in the fall but could you help me until I can find someone else."

"Well you seem to be forgetting that I only have the use of one of my arms." Bella pointed out.

"Ah you'll be fine." Emmett shrugged.

"It's really just his way to keep an eye on you and at least you'll be out of the apartment." Alice pointed out.

"Oh you young lady will still have the others guarding you."

"oh, Just peachy." Alice groused.

"So Bella what do you say will you come and work for me?"

"I have nothing better to do." Bella shrugged. "So yeah I guess I will."

"Great." Emmett jumped up and opened the door and stalked to Lauren's desk.

"Mr. Cullen what can I do for you today?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"You can pack your things and leave my office your services are no longer needed.

"You're firing me." Her mouth dropped open and rage filled her face. "How dare you…." She sputtered.

"Oh I dare." Emmett stared back at her. "You don't do jack shit around her. All you do all day is try to get into my pants, which for your information would never happen in a million years. So I say again. Lauren Mallory pack your shit and get out of my building."

"Why I never." She huffed standing up and slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Do I need to call security?" Emmet quarried.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked coming out of his own office.

"I was just firing Miss Mallory and she's not taking it well." Emmett said.

"Oh, I see." Edward said leaning up against the wall, he didn't want to miss this show that was for sure.

"I'm out." Lauren said opening her desk and pulling her personal effects from the depths. "You'll regret this though." She gathered her belongings into her arms and stalked towards the elevator.

"Make sure to leave your badge at the front desk." Emmett called to her back. He heard a growl come from her.

"So what was that about?" Edward asked pushing off rom the wall and looking at his brother.

"Bella agreed to work for me so why keep Lauren around." He shrugged.

"Bella' s here?"

"Yeah her and Alice why don't you grab Jasper and come to my office."

"Okay." Edward agreed hurrying off to get Jasper as Emmett went back to his office.

"Well that was interesting." Alice giggled when her brother came back in the office.

"Yeah hilarious." Emmett said sitting down behind his desk and only a moment later Jasper and Edward made their way into the office.

"So I heard you'll be working for us." Edward said.

"No she'll be working for me." Emmett glared.

"Someone is possessive." Edward snickered.

"Anyway," Jasper tried to turn the conversational tide.

"Yes anyway, we are here to talk about what happened this morning." He pushed a button.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"It's a privacy bubble around the office no one can here and if there is any bugs, there isn't but if there were they wouldn't record. Anyway, this morning."

"Nothing happened this morning they showed up, I told them I haven't seen James since we broke up which is mostly true, I mean we didn't really, break up but If I wasn't such a coward I would have.

"You are not a coward." Alice's eyes flashed fire.

"Sure." Bella sighed. "Whatever, anyway I said I had changed my number. They asked about my arm I said I feel down some stairs they said if I see him to let his family know they are looking for him. I said I wouldn't be seeing him but if I did I'd pass on the message. That's all.. oh no wait they asked if anyone lived with me. I mentioned Alice and said Jasper stayed with us sometimes."

"Well it's not great but it's not as bad as it could be." Jasper said.

"Sounds like they are slightly suspicious." Edward sighed.

"His father never liked me." Bella pointed out.

"His father doesn't like anyone I met him a few times, he is not a pleasant man." Edward put in.

"No, he could never be considered pleasant. "Bella agreed.

"We've covered our tracks well I don't think we have anything to worry about." Emmett said. "But Jasper will still be staying with the girls until the case is officially closed. "How close to you think they are?"

"I think he'll be found in a few weeks. We made sure to cover up our tracks to have Bella sat up with a strong alibi. The way she handled herself today I think is in her favor." Jasper said.

"Well I'm glad it seemed I did good because I was terrified." Bella shook her head.

"And then she had a take no prisoners attitude when we got here." Alice laughed recounting the tale of Bella and how she acted when she got to the firm.

"It's not funny." Bella groaned.

"Its hilarious." Alice disagreed.

"Okay I'm lifting the secrecy vail." Emmett said pushing the button again. "Bella I will see you in the morning. Embry will be by to bring you in."

Bella just nodded wondering what she had actually gotten herself into.

"I have to go to the studio tomorrow." Alice put in."

"Seth will go with you." Emmett told her. She wasn't pleased with this situation but she agreed to it. Soon the girls were in the SVU and headed back to their apartment.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Bella shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Working for Emmett."

"It will be easy, I did it one week when one of the assistants was out. That's actually how I met Jasper. I mean I knew him of course but I hadn't talked to him much." Alice shrugged.

"Then I'm sure Emmett was cursing himself for hiring you."

"That he was." Alice giggled. They pulled up in front of the building and walked up to their apartment. Bella spent the rest of the day contemplating what tomorrow would bring and Alice set stewing that she needed a baby sitter to even go to her own studio.

A/N thanks to everyone who faved followed and reviewed. Keep it all coming. The more reviews. The more I know people want more. Until next time have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

Monday morning, Bella found herself standing in front of her mirror looking at the outfit she was wearing.

"Bella are you ready to go Embry is waiting for you downstairs." Alice knocked on the door.

"Yeah coming," Bella walked towards her bedroom door and opened it. "How does this look?" she asked Alice.

Alice scrutinized her outfit. "That purple blouse with that black skirt is nice but lets not make you fall on your first day, you're already banged up enough as it is." Alice darted into Bella's room and came out a moment later with a pair of purple flats. "Here wear these."

"Oh thank god." Bella said taking the black pumps off her feet and slipping the flats on. "Okay I'm off be safe." Bella said hugging Alice.

"I think I need to tell you that." Alice giggled nervously.

"Ah no one is going to touch me well I'm with your brothers or Embry."

"Well don't forget I have my own entourage." Alice grumbled.

"Well then I guess we're as safe as we can be." Bella sighed and shook her head. "Okay I need to get down there." With one last wave to Alice she hurried out the door and made her way to the front of the building where just like Alice had said Embry was waiting for her.

"Miss Bella." He nodded his head as he held open the door and she slide inside trying not to roll her eyes. When they got to the firm the same actions were taken and as she slide out of the car this time she couldn't help the eye roll. She walked towards the glass doors and the secretary from the time before.

"Bella Swan I presume." The red head looked up at her.

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"Well in that case you'll need this." A badge was put on the top of the desk which Bella picked up and clipped to her shirt. "You may go now." The red head said in a bored tone.

"Okay." Bella said walking past and hitting the button for the elevator. She got in and pushed the button for the floor she remembered Emmett's office was on. Soon she stopped at the floor and got out. She walked towards the office, but stopped on her way peeking into what must be the break room. She noticed the coffee pot was empty so she ducked inside and quickly found everything to brew a pot of coffee. She figured that as the least she could do for the man that basically saved her life.

She then walked towards Emmett's office, and knocked on the door. "Come in." his voice floated through the door. Bella opened the door and stepped inside.

"Reporting for duty." She said giving him a fake salute. She knew if she didn't do something silly her whole body would be shaking.

"Bella good to see you." Emmett said standing up and coming around his desk. "Here let me show you to your desk and get you all settled. Emmett had been surprised at seeing Bella at his door, he had hired her but a part of him thought she'd back out oat the last moment, after knowing all his connections.

He couldn't help but apricate the outfit she was wearing that day. Soon they were at the desk that would now be hers, he went through everything she would need and after a couple of questions set her to work. He then walked towards the break room and stopped with a smile when he saw a fresh pot of coffee about ready to be poured.

"Who made coffee?" He asked coming out into the hall.

"Um I did." Bella said, "Was I not supposed to?

"See she knows how to make a pot of coffee can't say the same about the rest of you." Emmett called out.

"I'm confused." Bella said causing Emmett to laugh.

"Ah see none of the assistants around her seem to understand that when the coffee pot is empty you should make a new pot, so day one hour one and you're already ahead of the game. "

"What's with all the shouting out here?" Edward came out of his office.

"She made coffee." Emmett pointed at Bella.

"Good for her I guess." Edward shrugged going back into his office and shaking his head at his older brother's eccentricity's

"I'm taking you to lunch." Emmett proclaimed.

"Oh you don't have to do that I just made coffee."

"I don't have to but I am so be ready at noon." Emmett said walking into his office. Bella shook her head at how weird that whole situation was. She took a few phone calls and then it was noon and she gathered her coat and purse just as the door opened and Emmett came out of his office. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"Then let's get going because I'm starving." When they left the office building Bella noticed the red head assistant at the front desk throwing her evil looks.

"I don't think she likes me." Bella said once they were outside.

"Who?"

"The assistant at the front desk."

"That's Victoria she doesn't like anyone." Emmett snorted. "Thank you, Embry." He nodded as the car door was opened and they slipped inside.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as she settled across from Emmett

"We are going to a nice little bistro I know about." He said. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Soon they were stopped out in front of the bistro and once again the door was opened. Bella nodded her thanks to Embry and followed Emmett inside the bistro. They were quickly seated and the waitress kept fluttering her eye lashes at Emmett. It was all yes Mr. Cullen this and yes Mr. Cullen that.

"Do you come here often?"

"About once a week."

"Well I think that waitress has a crush on you." Bella pointed out.

"Who Jessica?"

"Sure if that's her name."

"It is and she just does that for a bigger tip."

"Yeah sure, a bigger tip of something." Bella muttered under her breath.

Emmett had just taken a drink of water and sputtered at her words. "Excuse me."

Bella's face went bright red. Then she burst into laughter. "Oh my god you weren't meant to hear that."

"Well too late for That." Emmett shook his head. "So…" he said trying to move the topic in a different direction. "What are you going to order?"

"This club sandwich looks good." Bella said.

"Yeah I think I'll get that too." Emmett agreed.

There orders were soon taken and Bella looked across the table at her lunch companion "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem it does get boring eating alone all the time."

"You could have invited Jasper or Edward or any girl on the block I'm sure they'd jump at the chance." Bella said.

"Jasper usually has lunch with Alice and Edward has lunch with Rosalie so being the lone single guy I am usually left to my own devices. As for your other suggestion well I have to be selective about who I decide to let into my inner circle."

"Right." Bella said thinking of Emmett's other job. Soon their food came and they dug in. "This is amazing." Bella said after she swallowed a bite.

"Yeah this place is pretty great." Emmett agreed.

When they finished Emmett paid against Bella's protest "I could have paid." She huffed.

"I invited you." Emmett pointed out. When they got back to the office Edward gave him a weird look.

"Where were you?"

"Me and Bella went to lunch."

"You went to lunch with a woman." Edward shook his head as if this was a totally foreign concept to him.

"Yes doucheward I did."

"Doucheward did you really just call me that?"

"I think he did." Jasper said coming into the converstation.

"Boys I 'll never understand them." Bella shook her head going to her desk and getting back to work.

"We hit the jackpot when Emmett hired her." Jasper said.

"Shh don't get to close Emmett might bite your head off." Edward teased.

"I will not, and don't get too attached remember she does have a regular job to go back to when the summer is over. Now both of you get back to work." Emmett said going back into his office. He sat at his desk he looked at his computer and shook his head. There was something about Isabella Swan that just seemed to get under his skin.

At the end of the day Emmett found Bella still at her desk. "You can go home now." He told her. She jumped slightly not having heard him come up behind her.

"Oh Emmett you scared me." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "Embry will be downstairs waiting for you."

"okay." Bella nodded gathering her things and shutting down her computer. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah tomorrow." Emmett watched her go. That girl she had some type of pull to her.

"Hey how was your day?" Alice asked looking up from the sketch pad on her lap.

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first I'm pretty sure that Victoria woman hates me."

"She hates everyone."

"Yeah that's what Emmett said too."

"See."

"Anyway and then I made coffee and for some reason this made Emmett really happy and he took me to lunch at some little bistro place he seems to be a regular at."

"Emmett took you to lunch. Well, well isn't that an interesting little twist."

"Not that interesting." Bella sighed. "Then Edward gave him grief over it and he called Edward Doucheward so." She shrugged sitting down next to Alice who was about falling off the couch.

"Docheward that's classic. I'll have to store that one away for future use. "

"You and your family are weird." Bella shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower." She went into her room gathering the things she needed. When she came out of the shower she found Jasper there.

"Hey." She yawned.

"I brought dinner." Jasper said nodding towards the table.

"Thanks." Bella grabbed a plate and filled it. A quiet conversation was going on between Alice and Jasper who kept looking her way. "What?" she finally asked.

"It's just Emmett never goes out with anyone." Alice said.

"First of all it wasn't like it was a date or anything it was just lunch, secondly he told me that Edward went and had lunch with Rosalie and Jasper had lunch with you so he was left on his own and he couldn't just ask a random woman because of well everything else." She shrugged.

"Right." Alice snorted not really believing that excuse. "Emmett always knows he's welcome to come with Jasper and I'm sure Rose would say the same thing about Edward. As for the other part, I'm sure that's partially true but Emmett is good at covering his tracks if he wants too."

"What if he doesn't want too." Bella said feeling badly for the man. What if he actually wants a real friendship that isn't filled with lies that can go farther then just so far."

"He'd figure it out." Alice shrugged. "Emmett always does. It's like his super power."

"Super Emmett." Jasper snorted.

Later that night as Bella lay in Bed she thought of the flip pent way Alice regarded her older brother and again her heart went out to the man. What a lonely existent he must live. Walled behind his secrets. His family laughing off any real emotion he may have. She vowed to be the friend he needed, even if he didn't know he needed a friend.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, send in your favs follows and reviews and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

The next morning Bella woke early and decided to make some cookies. That is how Alice found her, "What are you doing?" Alice yawned giving her a strange look.

"I'm making cookie's what does it look like I'm doing?" Bella blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it." Bella shrugged.

"Right." Alice drawled as Jasper came out of her room rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Bella made cookie's just because she felt like it." Alice put air quotes around that."

"Cookies." Jasper looked intrigued and tried to grab one. Bella hit his hand with a spatula.

"Not for you."

"oh then Bella dear who are they for?" Alice teased.

"No one." Bella grumbled, "Now I have to take a shower and get ready, I know how many cookies there are so don't even consider sneaking one."

When Bella was back in her room Alice burst out laughing. "What?" Jasper asked her looking enviously at the cookies cooling on the counter.

"Oh come on someone has a crush."

"on who?"

"Emmett obviously." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What, why do you think that?"

"Oh come on she got up early to make cookies, cookies by the way that no one else is allowed to eat, it's so obvious Bella Swan has a crush on my big brother." She rubbed her hands together in glee.

"Alice no," Jasper shook his finger in warning, you will not play matchmaker."

"You are no fun." Alice pouted.

"mm that's not what you were saying last night." Jasper said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Alice squealed and pulled away running towards her room, Jasper giving chase.

Bella came out of her room after her shower and changing she was putting the cookie's away in a tin to throw in her bag when she heard noises coming from Alice's room. She cringed and ran down the stairs.

"Miss Bella." Embry said opening the door as Bella hopped in.

"Yeah, yeah just drive oh and stop at a star bucks on the way."

"Okay… is everything okay miss Bella."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." She waved away his concern and got out of the car when they came to the Starbucks ordering coffee for everyone but Jasper.

When she got to the office she pulled the cookies out and took one of the coffee's. she knocked on Emmett's door.

"Come in." he called out. She pushed open the door and smiled. "Good morning Bella." He greeted her.

"Emmet." She smiled. "I come bearing coffee." She held up the cup. "And cookies." She shook the tin."

"Cookies." Emmett jumped up from his seat and ran around the desk taking the tin from her and prying the lid open. He took one and bit into it. "Oh yummy." He moaned. "And Starbucks you spoil me."

"Yeah well I have to deliver Edwards coffee. But I'm not making any either Angela can make Jasper coffee or he can suffer from Caffeine withdrawals." Bella sniffed leaving a baffled Emmett in the office.

"Is he in?" Bella asked Jessica, Edwards assistant.

"he is but…" Before Jessica could stop her she pushed the door open and screamed almost dropping the coffee in her hands. Jessica came running and pushed the door closed pulling Bella back with her. "I tried to warn you." Jessica shook her head.

"My.. day of course this is just my day." Bella mumbled shoving the coffee cup at Jessica. "Make sure he gets this." She started to rush away a blush staining her cheeks. When a disheveled Rose came out of the office buttoning her blouse and trying to straighten her hair.

"Bella.. uh.. sorry about that." A blush covered her own face.

"No, no." Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry I should have knocked. Jessica tried to warn me, I'm sorry there is some coffee for Edward, Jessica has it." With that Bella ran off back towards her desk.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you a moment?" Emmett said coming out of his office, that's when he noticed that Bella had her head on her desk. "Whoa are you okay?"

"No." she mumbled.

"Well what's wrong." He asked coming by the corner of the desk and crouching down. "is it your arm does it hurt you should have had Embry bring your things up for you."

"No, it's not my arm." She mumbled into the desk.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"I saw Edward and Rose having sex on his desk." Bella looked at Emmett and glared. And this morning I Heard Alice and Jasper having sex." She looked a little green.

"Ah so that's why Jasper doesn't get any coffee." Emmett chuckled.

"I just ugg." Bella put her head back down.

"Hey, what's wrong with Bella and why isn't there any coffee in the break room?" Jasper asked coming over to where Emmett was still on the floor laughing. "And why are you on the floor laughing?"

"Shut up both of you." Bella mumbled standing up. "I'll be waiting in your office to discuss whatever it is you wanted to discuss. At least it's safe in there." She mumbled.

"I have to go." Emmett chuckled standing up.

"Seriously what just happened" Jasper mumbled as Emmett closed the office door. "Hey where did you get that?" Jasper demanded when he saw Edward with coffee.

"Oh uh Bella brought it for me. I really should apologize to her though."

"What for?"

"Well she kind of…. Walked in on me and Rose."

"That explains her head on a desk and Emmett's laughter. It does not on the other hand explain why I myself have no coffee."

"Sorry have no clue." Edward shrugged taking a sip of his coffee and causing Jasper to growl.

Meanwhile in Emmett's office Emmett was eating a cookie, well trying not to laugh and Bella was sitting in a chair trying not to blush.

"It's not funny."

"Ah contraire it's hilarious. But that's not why you're here."

"I'm here because they are out there." Bella said pointing towards the door.

"Actually you are here because I have heard some news."

"What kind of news." Bella's whole face drained of color.

" the police are closing in on James body I believe he will be found tomorrow."

Bella felt her heart racing. "What..I…" she swallowed.

"Bella I don't want you to worry okay? Our tracks are covered, it looks like a suicide it will be ruled a suicide and you played your part great when the cops came."

"Okay." Bella said shakily.

"Just go about your day as normal tomorrow okay."

"Yes." Bella nodded but could barely talk around the lump in her throat.

"Once this case is closed you'll never have to think about this again." Emmett put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

She let out a breath. "I'm going to go to my desk." She said standing up and almost running into Jasper when she opened the door.

"Hey how come I didn't get any coffee this morning?" he pouted not catching Emmett's shaking head.

"You have your own assistant." Bella snapped.

"But Edward got coffee."

Bella growled and pushed past Jasper. "I don't feel well I'm going home."

"Okay Bella I'll see you tomorrow, Embry is in his office I'll just call him and let him know you're ready." Emmett quickly ducked into his office and dialed Embry to let him know Bella was ready to go home.

"What's wrong with her, well besides the whole Edward and Rose thing." Jasper said.

"Man you are a dick." Emmett shook his head.

"Me what did I do?" Jasper asked offended.

"I just told her that things would probably come to a head tomorrow and you had to whine about coffee."

"Oh man," Jasper groaned.

"Oh and by the way she didn't get you any coffee because this morning she heard you and Alice having a little fun."

"man." Jasper groaned again. "She just had an interesting day didn't she.

"You could say that." Emmett shook his head. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on her tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Keeping an eye on Bella." Jasper said.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked looking around.

"She went home after Jasper was a jerk to her."

"I didn't know." Jasper tried to defend himself.

"Still she's right you have your own assistant," Emmett pointed out.

"Plus she didn't go home because I was a jerk to her she went home because of the news you gave her." Jasper pointed out.

"Fine you're right, now I Have a client coming in so you two scram." Emmett said going back towards his office.

Bella got home and was glad to see that Alice was not in the apartment. She didn't want to think or feel. She didn't even take the time to change, she just crawled into her bed and let sleep overtake her. Tomorrow would be a long, and stressful day.

A/N thanks to all that reviewed, followed and faved, keep them coming hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight.

The day came and went without a peep from the police, Bella felt herself on edge the whole time. Three days later is when the police found her desk. She had been anticipating and dreading this day since the moment the words had left Emmett's mouth. Her arm was out of the cast, her bruises were faded. She could stand tall and look the cops in the eye and, lie.

"Miss Swan we are sorry to inform you that your ex boyfriend was found dead this morning." The words buzzed in her ear as she tried hard not to cheer.

Her face became a mask, she took a deep breath. She swallowed, her lip trembled, her whole body trembled, that part she didn't have to fake.

"What happened…?"

"He left this suicide note," they held out a note in a plastic bag." Bella's face paled as she peered at it. "it says he couldn't stand to live without you that you two had fought and you'd ripped his heart out so he couldn't go on."

"Well I…" Bella tried to not laugh at how ludicrous this whole thing sounded. How were the cops even buying this.

"Did you have any clue that he was in that frame of mind?" the cop asked.

"James always had a need to be dramatic, I just never thought he'd take it that far." Bella said trying to add a hint of regret to her voice. Just then Emmett's office door opened.

"Hello." He looked over at the cops and Bella jumped from her seat.

"I'm sorry Emmett these cops just came to tell me that my ex-boyfriend James was found dead this morning, he left a suicide note," she put her hand on top of the desk she was trembling that was real. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest.

"Officers." Emmett nodded.

"Sir." They looked up at Emmett. "Did you know James Hunter?"

"met him a time or two, Bella lives with my sister so we passed at the apartment."

The police nodded and jotted down some notes. Bella was trying to keep her breathing even.

"Well Miss Swan, we are waiting for the medical examiner to confirm it's a suicide but this looks like a pretty open and shut case." He said. "We'll be in contract if we need anything else." With that they left and as soon as the elevator closed behind them Bella slumped into the chair. Her legs no longer able to hold her up.

"Whoa." Emmett went forward and wrapped his arms around her. Helping her settle into the chair. "Okay I think it's time for you to go home."

"No." Bella shook her head. "I have a job and I'm going to do it."

Emmett scoffed. "You're just a temporary assistant," Bella gave him an offended look. "Not that you're not the best assistant I've ever had because you are." Emmett assured her, "But your health and well being is paramount right now. Hell I'll even go back to the apartment with you okay?"

"Fine." Bella reluctantly gave in. she wanted to power through, to prove she was tough but she knew that Emmett was probably right, she could go home.

Emmett pulled out his phone and had Embry ready to pick them up. "Come on." Emmett helped Bella to her feet and Bella realized she must be weaker then she thought because she didn't even fight him on it.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen." Embry said as they got into the car.

"To Bella's apartment." Emmett requested.

"Got it boss." Embry said getting into the drivers seat. Silence filled the car as they drove towards the apartment.

"You didn't have to come." Bella whispered.

"Obviously I did." Emmett pointed out. "It's fine, I didn't have any big appointments today and if anything comes up Jasper or Edward can handle it."

Just then they pulled up in front of the building and Embry was letting them out. Once they were in Bella's apartment, she turned to Emmett. "You don't have to stay." She bit her lip. "I'm just going to take a shower, but If you want to stay there is beer in the fridge."

"Thanks." He smirked at her. Bella felt a blush climbing up her face and turned hoping Emmett didn't notice as she went to her room and gathered clothes before slipping into the bathroom. Emmett made his way to the fridge and helped himself to a beer, sitting down on the couch and popping it open. He flipped the tv on.

"What are you doing here?" he looked up to see Alice coming through the door laden down with her sketch books.

"Bella's in the shower." Emmett nodded towards the bathroom door.

"Um okay." Alice said in confusion. "That doesn't explain why you're here though."

"The police found the body today, they questioned Bella I didn't want her alone." Emmett shrugged taking a slug of his beer.

"Right." Alice looked at her brother weirdly. This was not normal. Just then the bathroom door opened and Bella came out.

"Hey Girly." Alice put her books down and enveloped Bella in a hug, "You okay."

"I'll be fine." She swallowed. A trilling phone cut through the air.

"Ah that's me." Emmett said taking his phone out of his pocket. "Hello."

"Where the hell did you go?" Edward demanded.

"I well…" Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella needed to get home so I brought her, the cops told her James was dead and questioned her, and anyway why am I explaining myself to you, "I'm the boss after all."

"Yeah okay." Edward snorted, whipped his brother was so whipped and it was hilarious. "So I'm guessing you're not coming back today?"

Emmett looked over towards Bella who was looking through Alice's sketch book.

"I don't know do you guys need me for anything?"

"Na I think we got it covered." Edward said. "Jasper said to tell Alice he'll be over later."

"Got it." Emmett said and then hung up the phone.

"Hey Pix your boyfriend will be here later." He called out to Alice.

"Think I didn't already know that." She snorted.

"Of course you did because you're psychic or something." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I am, you don't know." Alice pouted. "Be nice to me or I'll tell mom."

"What are we ten." Emmett shook his head.

"I'm sure you and Jasper want some alone time." Bella cut in, "I know it's been hard me basically on house arrest and neither of you able to go to Jasper's so why don't I go to Dinner with Emmett, I'm sure he can protect me and you and Jasper can have some privacy."

"What, don't I have any say in this?" Emmett pretended to be outraged.

"Really would you say no." Bella turned to him batting her eye lashes, "That is unless you don't think you can protect me." She knew that would get him.

"Of course I can protect you." He said gruffly. "Wow woman you're bossy."

"I know." Bella did a little bounce and clapped, and for a second Emmett almost wondered if her and Alice had switched Bodies, but just that look of glee in her eyes and he would do anything for her.

"Well looks like we're going to dinner, I guess what I have on will work, let me just make a reservation."

Bella smiled at him and Alice turned to Bella with wide eyes, "What have you done with my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's like a puppy eager to please, Emmett is take charge this is.. weird." Was the only word Alice could think of.

"Maybe it's just I see him as more then the head of some family." She shrugged. Just then Jasper came through the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jasper asked looking around, "Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, me and Emmett are going to dinner so you and Alice enjoy your time alone." She said just as Emmett came out of the other room where he'd been making his phone call.

"Okay everything is set up are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my jacket and purse." Bella said she quickly gathered the things she needed and then blew a kiss to Jasper and Alice. "Have fun." She waved.

"That was strange." Jasper said shaking his head before pulling Alice close and giving her a kiss.

"I know, today has just been…" Alice moved her hands around. "Strange." Her shoulders slumped as she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella doesn't even know it and Emmett is to clueless to see it but mark my words, my big brother has found his one and only and her name is Bella Swan."

"Alice, don't play matchmaker." Jasper sighed.

"Oh I don't need to. That's the best part." Alice squealed.

"Okay lets focus on us and not worry about Bell and Emmett." Jasper suggested, after all isn't that why they went to dinner." He scooped her up and kissed her.

"Mmm I like the way you think." Alice said nipping his lip.

"I know." Jasper whispered carrying her to her room.

Bella and Emmett sat in the back of the car as Embry drove them to whatever Emmett had made reservations at. "Thanks for coming with me." Bella said.

Emmett gave her a look, a cross of humor and exasperation. "I don't think you gave me a choice."

"Oh come on big bad Mafia boss you had plenty of choices." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly."

Emmett just shook his head as they pulled up to the place they would be eating. "Okay time to get out Bella."

"No fun." She pouted following him out.

Dinner went by quietly with a little small talk but mostly the both of them were thinking of the case, would the M.E. come back with suicide they could only hope. Emmett watched Bella's face, a part of him. A pig part wanted to reach out and take all the worry from her.

Bella watched Emmett, she knew he had a lot of responsibility and worry on his shoulder and she vowed to bring some laughter and light into his life.

A/N thanks for all the reviews ect.. hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
